LOVE
by Hayashi Hana-chan
Summary: Menurutku, seorang sahabat tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, yang terjadi pada diriku itu sebaliknya. Aku menyukai, ah! Bahkan mencintainya. Akankah sahabatku menerima diriku? (Bad summary unexplainable title) Request fiction from Kanagawa Hikari. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE**

_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sensei, and this unexplainable fiction belongs to me_

_Kuch kuch hota hai belongs to Karan Johar_

_Rated: T_

_Warning: OC (maybe); OOC; abal; gaje; perubahan marga; miss-typo; etc._

_Summary:_

_Menurutku, seorang sahabat tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, yang terjadi pada diriku itu sebaliknya. Aku menyukai, ah! Bahkan mencintainya. Akankah sahabatku menerima diriku? (Bad summary) Request fiction from Kanagawa Hikari. Mind to RnR?_

_._

_._

_._

_Check it out, Minna-san!_

_._

_._

_._

_"_Apa yang kau lakukan, baka! Kenapa ini diletakkan disini!" Terdengar seruan dari sosok gadis bersurai brunette. Mata emerald itu berkilat marah ke arah pemilik netra sapphire di hadapannya.

Pemuda yang menjadi korban amukan itu hanya mendengus pelan. Apa salahnya ia meletakkan barang-barangnya disitu? Ia memutar bola matanya bosan. Perlahan, seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya yang bahkan tak disadari oleh si gadis.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka masing-masing. Ini memang sudah menjadi tradisi turun-temurun di antara kedua belah pihak. Dan tradisi itu selalu dilakukan oleh 2 orang yang sama. Hahh.. Kapan pertengkaran ini bisa berhenti? Apakah harus menunggu kiamat datang dulu baru berhenti?

Namun, di sisi lain, mereka heran. Mengapa mereka bisa menjadi sahabat sehidup semati. Entahlah, hanya kami-sama yang tahu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, hm?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada santainya sambil memainkan _**gadget**_ di tangannya dengan cuek — tanpa memperhatikan wajah gadis itu yang sudah mulai memerah menahan amarah.

Gadis itupun menghela nafas berat. Masih saja seperti ini, tidak pernah berubah.

Perlahan, ia tersenyum tipis. Ingatannya berputar ketika Kazune menjadi tetangga baru yang menyebalkan sejak kecil. Mereka selalu bertengkar karena masalah kecil, misalnya seperti roti belut Karin dimakan Kazune, Karin mengambil boneka _**teddy bear**_ Kazune yang mengakibatkan Kazune menangis dengan kerasnya.

Namun, Karin juga mengingat mengapa Kazune berubah menjadi _**playboy**_.

_**Playboy? **_

Ia mendengus pelan ketika melihat bibir tipis Kazune menyentuh pipi sosok gadis bersurai brunette hitam dengan manik soft purple di sampingnya yang berhasil membuat gadis itu merah merona. Hahh.. Sampai kapan sifat sahabatnya ini berubah?

Namun, senyuman tipis itu berubah menjadi senyuman miris. Ia masih mengingat siapa yang membuat Kazune seperti ini.

Sosok gadis dengan surai blonde plus manik blue ocean miliknya yang tak lain adalah Tanaka Kazusa.

Ia cukup terkejut ketika mendengar isi curahan hati Kazune yang menyatakan bahwa Tanaka Kazusa merupakan saudara jauhnya. Bahkan, Kazusa menjauhinya sekarang. Dan itu sukses membuat pemuda itu berubah menjadi pemuda yang _**cool**_ dan _**playboy**_.

"Nee, kau kenapa?" Terdengar suara _**baritone**_ milik Kazune yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Karin.

Mata sapphire itu menatap sang sahabat dengan tatapan heran. Tidak biasanya sang sahabat itu melamun. Apakah dia mempunyai masalah? Kenapa ia tidak curhat padanya?

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, ia menggeram pelan ketika melihat sebutir air mata yang mengalir dari mata sang sahabat.

Iapun menarik sang sahabat untuk duduk di sampingnya dan menghapus air matanya. Entahlah, entah setan apa yang menyuruh dirinya untuk menghapus air mata gadis itu. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar tidak senang dengan kehadiran air mata yang ada di pipi Karin.

"Kau kenapa? Kau punya masalah? Kenapa tidak cerita?" Pemuda itu menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun itu.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan dan menyeka air matanya. "Daijobu. Aku sedang memikirkan _**dia.**_ Hehehe." Ucap Karin keceplosan. Ups! Apa yang barusan ia bilang?

Perlahan, sebuah seringai tercetak di bibir tipis Kazune. "_**Dia?**_ Ternyata sahabatku ini sudah mempunyai orang yang disukai, heh?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menyeringai — yang menurut Karin sangat menyebalkan. Arghh! Kenapa ia harus keceplosan bilang pada sahabatnya ini?!

Semua orang di kelas melihat ke arah Karin dengan tatapan penasaran. Bahkan mereka memasang telinga mereka lebar-lebar mengenai duo sahabat ini.

_**"U-urusai!"**_ Seru Karin sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu. Ia merutuk dalam hati, mengapa ia mengucapkan itu pada sahabatnya?

"Siapa? Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?" Tanya Kazune gemas sambil mencubit pipi Karin kuat.

_**"I-ittai! Ittai!"**_ Karin meringis ketika Kazune mencubit pipinya kuat. Arghh! Bisakah engkau musnahkan makhluk menyebalkan di hadapannya ini, _**kami-sama?**_

"Kenapa kau tidak cerita, Karin-hime?" Goda Kazune sambil melebarkan seringai jahilnya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!" Seru gadis itu. Hahaha, Kazune memang sering sekali menggoda sahabatnya dengan panggilan _**'hime'**_ atau _**'ohimesama'**_. Menurut Kazune, gadis itu memang cocok dipanggil _**'hime'**_ olehnya. Iapun tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa nyaman jika ia memanggil Karin dengan sebutan _**'Hime'**_ maupun _**'ohimesama'**_.

"Jadi apa? _**Ojousama? Obaasama?**_" Tanya Kazune polos yang sukses membuat Karin meninjunya dan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Kau pikir aku ini nenek-nenek, hah!" Seru Karin kesal. Hey, siapa yang tidak kesal dipanggil 'nenek' atau _**'obaasama'**_?

"Kalau sudah tua kan bakal jadi nenek-nenek juga." Celetuk Kazune dengan nada jutek. Ia meringis pelan menahan sakit akibat tinjuan sang sahabat yang kekuatannya setara dengan tinjuan H*runo S*kura yang ada di anime N*ruto.

"Tapi, aku belum tua, Kazu-nenek!" Seru Karin sambil menyeringai iblis.

"Nenek? Itu apa artinya?" Tanya Kazune polos.

"Nenek artinya _**'obaasama'**_." Jawab Karin santai. Tanpa menyadari perubahan aura Kazune yang mulai menggelap.

PLETAK!

Satu buah jitakan berhasil mendarat di kepala Karin dan berhasil membuat Karin meringis pelan.

"Sakit tahu! Kau pikir kepalaku ini landasan tanganmu, hah! Kepala ini masih dipakai untuk berpikir, ya!" Seru Karin kesal dengan perlakuan Kazune.

"Kau sendiri kupanggil 'obaasama' langsung meninjuku." Ucap Kazune cuek, namun aura hitam kebiruan menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kan memang benar. Kau akan menjadi nenek-nenek suatu saat nanti? Apa yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Tanya Karin dengan polos yang berhasil membangun singa tidur yang berada di dalam tubuh Kujyou Kazune.

"Aku tidak akan menjadi nenek-nenek, tahu. Bahkan kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa memeriksanya sendiri." Ucap Kazune sambil menyeringai iblis yang berhasil membuat Karin menempelkan cap 5 jari a.k.a menamparnya.

"Kazune no Hentai!" Seru Karin dengan wajah yang merah padam. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Kujyou Suzuka-basan mempunyai anak lelaki se_**-hentai**_ ini? Apakah mungkin ia harus menyalahkan Kujyou Kazuto selaku salah satu pemilik _**gen**_ yang dimiliki oleh pemuda di hadapannya? Argh! Dunia ini memang selalu membuatnya bingung tujuh keliling!

"Hahaha." Pemuda itu tertawa renyah melihat wajah merah sang sahabat. Iapun mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu. "Kau cantik sekali." Gumam pemuda itu yang berhasil membuat wajah itu semakin merah padam. Gadis itupun menjitak kepala Kazune keras karena kesalnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, tuan Kujyou!" Geram Karin pelan. Mata emerald itu menyipit – menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh. Namun, rona merah itu masih tak lepas dari pipi chubby milik Karin. Dan bahkan terlihat semakin jelas. Dan itu membuat Kazune semakin gemas.

"Baiklah, ohimesama." Ucap Kazune lalu membungkuk ala pangeran – dengan seringai tampan yang masih terpatri di wajahnya yang sukses membuat Karin memberi satu kejutan yang tak terduga – yakni satu pijakan yang sangat keras yang sukses membuat Kazune harus menahan tangis –.

Satu kalimat yang sukses

_**Poor you, Kazune.**_

**~LOVE~**

"Ohayou, minna-san." Terdengar suara baritone dari sosok pria bersurai hitam dengan mata amethyst dengan _**spectacles**_ yang bertengger dengan indahnya di mata pria itu. Di samping pria itu, tampaklah sosok gadis bersurai indigo dengan manic hazel yang sukses membuat seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arah depan. Wajah para pria itu merona – termasuk Kazune.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa tertusuk dengan rona merah yang bertengger di kedua pipi Kazune. Ia memegangi dadanya – tepatnya jantungnya. Entah kenapa, jantungnya itu berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat rona merah dari pria bermarga Kujyou itu.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam, sangat dalam. Ia menggigit bibir mungilnya kuat – menahan amarah dan tangis yang hendak keluar dari bibir mungilnya itu. Air mata itu turun membasahi pipinya.

"Hanazono-san." Terdengar panggilan dari depannya.

Ia menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipinya. "Do-doushite no, sensei?" Tanya Karin dengan nada - pura-pura - polos.

"Nakamura-san, anda bisa duduk di belakang Hanazono-san." Ucap sang dosen dengan suara tegas.

"Haik, sensei." Suara lembut itu kembali terdengar. Kaki jenjang milik gadis itu mulai berjalan melewati Karin.

Ia menahan napasnya. Perlahan, ia mengepal tangannya erat. Menahan air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Sepertinya, perjalanan hidupmu akan berjalan dengan liku-liku tajam setelah ini, nona Hanazono.

.

.

_**Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini hadir di dalam hidupku.**_

_**Awalnya, aku hanya menganggap perasaan ini hanya perasaan seorang sahabat yang takut kehilangan sahabatnya lelakinya.**_

_**Namun aku salah.. **_

_**Perasaan ini bukanlah perasaan seorang sahabat perempuan kepada sahabat lelakinya.**_

_**Tetapi**__**, perasaanku ini adalah..**_

_**Perasaan seorang gadis kepada pemuda yang dicintainya.**_

_**Apakah aku salah mempunyai perasaan ini?**_

.

.

**To Be Continued**

A/N:

Holla, minna-san~ Hana is coming back! XD

Menurut kalian, fict Hana yang ini bagaimana? Gaje, kah? Aneh, kah? Huwaa~! Gomennasai! T,T

FF ini merupakan request fict dari Kanagawa Hikari a.k.a Hika-chan, salah satu author di fandom ini, kalian pasti kenal bukan? XD

Buat Hika-chan, gomennasai karena lama banget buat fict ini.. TT,TT

Suzune: Hana-nee, Suzu nanti muncul gak? '-'

Hana: aaa.. Hana kurang tahu, sih.. kemungkinan muncul, kemungkinan tidak.. :3

Suzune: #pundung Ja-hat!

Hana: #speechless

Anoo.. Buat minna-san yang request fic ke Hana, gomennasai karena belum buat request kalian,karena keterbatasan ide yang ada di kepala Hana. Hontou ni gomennasai.

Arigatou sudah baca FF Hana ini desu. Dan yang nunggu FF CHANGE dan PRISON, mohon bersabar dulu.. Dan buat yang My Eyes, Hana sebenarnya pengen edit semuanya karena FF itu hancur banget desu, dan tidak sesuai dengan alur yang diinginkan. Jadi, mau Hana re-make dulu.. Hehehe.. XD

Yosh! Akhir kata..

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

5


	2. Chapter 2: Realize your feeling, Kazune

**LOVE**

_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sensei, and this unexplainable fiction belongs to me, Hayashi Hana-chan_

_Inspired by __Kuch kuch hota hai __film __belongs to Karan Johar and My heart belongs to Armantono_

_Rated: T_

_Warning: OC (maybe); OOC; abal; gaje; perubahan marga; miss-typo; etc._

_Summary:_

_Menurutku, seorang sahabat tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan pada sahabatnya sendiri. Namun, yang terjadi pada diriku itu sebaliknya. Aku menyukai, ah! Bahkan mencintainya. Akankah sahabatku menerima diriku? (Bad summary) Request fiction from Kanagawa Hikari. Mind to RnR?_

.

.

.

_I hope you enjoy this, minna-san~_

_._

_._

_._

Mata emerald itu tampak kosong melompong. Tangan lembut itu hanya mengaduk makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat – mengingat kejadian semalam. Ahhh, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini.

Ingatan demi ingatan terus mengitari kepalanya.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hanazono-san." Terdengar suara lembut dari sampingnya. Mata hazel itu menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Jujur saja, ia heran dengan gadis ini yang enggan bangkit dari bangkunya.**_

"_**A-ahh, ada apa, Nakamura-san?" Tanya Karin yang terkejut. **__**Ahh, salahnya kenapa ia melamun saat ini. Seharusnya ia tidak boleh melamun.**_

"_**Anoo, anda sepertinya dekat dengan pemuda yang ada di samping anda tadi." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada malu. Ia bisa melihatnya dari rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. **_

"_**Ya, begitulah. Kami berteman sejak kecil. Doushite?" Tanya Karin dengan nada heran. **_

"_**Sou ka. Demo, sepertinya anda sedang mempunyai masalah. Kalau boleh tahu, apakah itu tentang sahabat anda sendiri?" Tanya gadis bersurai indigo itu. **_

_**Gadis bersurai brunette itu terdiam mematung. Ia cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan dari gadis manis nan lembut itu. Perlahan, ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan aneh. Miris. **_

"_**Ya, begitulah. Kenapa?" Tanya Karin yang semakin heran. **_

"_**Anda menyukai Kujyou-san, ya?" Tebak gadis bersurai indigo itu lagi. **_

_**Ia menghela nafas berat. "Ya, begitulah." Jawab gadis bersurai brunette itu dengan lesu. Mata emerald itu menatap benda persegi empat itu dengan tatapan kosong. **_

"_**Tapi, tak seharusnya aku mempunyai perasaan ini. Tidak mungkin aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri." Ucap gadis itu. Mata emerald itu mulai berkaca-kaca. **_

_**Gadis bersurai indigo itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat tingkah sang lawan bicara. **_

_**End of Flashback**_

"..Rin. Karin."

"KYAAAA~!" Gadis itu langsung terjatuh dari bangku yang ia tempati.

"Karin, kau kenapa?" Terdengar suara dari sosok pemuda bersurai blonde dengan mata sapphire yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang sahabat.

"A-ahh, daijobu." Air mata itu lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya. Bohong. Ia sangat mengetahui bahwa ia membohongi sahabatnya. Dan sahabatnya menyadari itu.

"Kenapa kau menutupi semuanya dariku, Karin?" Lirih Kazune pelan. Entah kenapa, dadanya bergemuruh melihat air mata yang jatuh bebas itu.

"A-aku tidak menutupinya darimu, Kazune-kun." Ucap gadis itu gelagapan. Jangan-jangan, pemuda yang bernotabene sahabatnya ini tahu bahwa ia menaruh perasaan padanya?

"Kau harus cerita padaku, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini! Jangan merahasiakan apapun dariku!" Titah Kazune. Mata sapphire itu menatap tajam pada sang sahabat.

Gadis itu menghela nafas berat. Jika pemuda itu dalam _**mode**_ seperti saat ini, berarti ia berada dalam _**mode**_ serius dan tak menerima penolakan.

"Se-sebenarnya, a-aku, ehmm.. menyukai seseorang." Ucap Karin dengan nada sendu. Emerald itu menghindari tatapan menyelidik dari pemilik sapphire itu.

Ia menggigit bibirnya pelan. "De-demo, dia menyukai orang lain. Yah, itu yang ku tahu." Ucap gadis itu. Helaan nafas berat itu mulai terdengar.

GREP!

Mata emerald itu membola ketika mendapat pelukan dari pemuda itu.

"Jangan menangis hanya karena pemuda bodoh yang menolakmu itu, baka! Masih banyak lelaki lain yang ada di dunia ini. Bukan hanya dia!" Ucap pemuda itu tepat di telinganya - membuat air mata itu mengalir semakin banyak.

Seandainya saja dia tahusiapa_** pemuda yang dimaksud**_, apakah ia akan berucap dengan ucapan yang sama?

Hahh..

_**Ini benar-benar.. Membingungkan. **_

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

Mata sapphire itu menatap sebuah bangunan megah yang berdiri dengan gagahnya. Hahh, entah kenapa pemuda bermarga Kujyou itu merasa gugup saat ini.

"Ku-Kujyou-san." Terdengar suara lembut nan gemulai dari belakangnya.

Pemuda itupun membalikkan badannya. Tampaklah sosok gadis dengan surai indigo yang diikat asal dengan mata hazel yang menatap sang pemuda dengan tatapan polos. Kulit porselen itu, ingin sekali ia menyentuhnya. Bibir kecil nan _**kissable**_ itu, ahh.. Ingin sekali ia mengecap bagaimana rasanya bibir itu.

"Kujyou-san, doushite no?" Tanya gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan tatapan heran. Iapun memiringkan kepalanya— membuat sang pemuda ingin sekali mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Daijobu. Aku tidak sengaja melewati rumah ini. Ini rumahmu?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan nada polos.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Mari masuk." Ajak gadis bersurai indigo itu dengan nada ramah.

"A-ah, tidak usah! Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu, _** jaa!**_" Seru pemuda bersurai blonde dengan mata sapphire itu. Meninggalkan sosok gadis bersurai indigo itu yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Iapun menyentuh dadanya - lebih tepatnya tempat organ yang tengah berdegup dengan kencang saat ini.

_**'Apakah aku.. Benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?'**_

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

"Karin, kau tahu! Aku mendapat berita bagus!" Pemilik surai kuning pucat itu muncul sambil menggebrak pintu kamar pemilik gadis bermata hijau yang bernotabene sang sahabat.

"O-ow." Iapun menutup mulutnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya ketika melihat sang sahabat yang baru saja hendak pakaian dan err – _**n*ked.**_

"BAKAZUNE! APA YANG KAU LIHAT, HAH?!" Dan tampaklah barang-barang yang berada di kamar itu melayang di udara - _**of course**_ untuk melempari Kujyou Kazune seorang.

Sebuah gunung kecil dengan lebam biru tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

_**Ahh, sepertinya kau harus mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum memasuki kamar anak gadis, hei Kazune?**_

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

Pemuda itu meringis pelan ketika melihat sang sahabat menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari, hm?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada sinis. Jujur saja, ia masih kesal dengan kebiasaan pemuda yang ber_**-notabene**_ sahabatnya yang selalu seenak jidatnya melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _**privasi **_orang lain.

"Aku.. _**Yeah.**_ Aku mau bilang kalau aku sudah mendapatkan alamat Himeka-san! Aahh.. Dia sangat cantik!" Seru Kazune. Wajah pemuda itu bersemu merah.

Gadis bersurai brunette itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Aahh. _**Always her.**_

Namun, ia merasakan seperti ada duri yang menancap di ulu hatinya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Perlahan, sudut bibir itu membentuk lekukan aneh.

Mendengar pujian itu, apa sebegitu cantiknya murid baru itu?

Tentu saja!

Bahkan, ia memiliki sifat _**feminin**_ yang sangat kuat. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang memiliki sifat gadis _**abal-abalan**_ yang kuat. Tidak mungkin pemuda yang sudah ia taksir ini akan menyukai dia.

"..Rin! Karin! Kau melamun lagi!" Celetuk Kazune kesal melihat sang sahabat yang selalu melamun setiap saat itu.

"A-ahh! Maaf, Kazune-kun. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang dikasih Kirio-sensei! Jaa!" Seru Karin lalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu di dalam kesendirian.

'Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ahh! Dia pasti baik-baik saja!' Batin pemuda itu.

Perlahan ia menghela nafas berat. Senyuman simpul itu terpatri di wajah tampannya.

'Yeah, dia pasti baik-baik saja!'

_**Apakah kau yakin bahwa gadis itu baik-baik saja, Kujyou Kazune?**_

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

"Karin, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu ketika melihat sosok di sampingnya tertidur dengan lesu. Bahkan, mata gadis itu tampak sembab.

"Daijobu. Aku hanya ingin istirahat, Kazune." Ucap gadis bersurai _**brunette**_ itu lesu. Perlahan, air mata itu mulai keluar lagi. _**Kuso!**_ Kenapa ia harus menangis lagi!

"Ck! Jangan berbohong padaku, baka!" Pemuda itu berdecak kesal dengan perilaku gadis bersurai brunette itu. Iapun menarik pergelangan tangan sosok gadis bersurai _**brunette**_ itu dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Kazune_**-kun, chotto!**_" Seru gadis itu yang kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ahh.. Kenapa pemuda ini terus menerus memperlakukannya seperti ini? Ahh, bukannya pemuda itu adalah sahabatnya sedari kecil?

Hahh.. Entah ke berapa kalinya ia menghela nafas berat selama beberapa hari ini.

Sahabat?

Status itulah yang membuat dinding tak kasat mata di antara mereka.

"Kazune-kun." Terdengar lirihan dari sosok gadis bersurai _**brunette**_ yang ditarik Kazune. Kepala itu tertunduk ke bawah.

"Hm? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kazune heran. Tak biasanya sang sahabat seperti ini.

"Aku berharap terlalu banyak berharap padamu, ya. Padahal kenyataannya, kau menyukai orang lain." Lirih Karin yang sukses membuat mata Kazune membulat – tanda tak percaya.

"_**Ara,**_ kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Aku 'kan cuma becanda." Ucap Karin sambil mengembangkan seringai jahil miliknya.

"Aahh, kau ini suka sekali menjahili aku, nona Hanazono. Kupikir kau benar-benar menyukaiku." Celetuk pemuda itu pelan.

"Lain kali jangan kepedean dulu, tuan Kujyou. Hahahahaha." Terdengar tawa membahana dari gadis bermarga Hanazono itu.

Pemuda bermarga Kujyou itupun tertawa kekeh akibat ulah konyol sahabatnya.

_**Yeah, **_walaupun pada kenyataannya, apa yang dibilang sang sahabat memanglah sebuah fakta yang tak bisa diabaikan oleh gadis bermarga Hanazono itu sendiri.

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

"Karin, aku ingin mencoba sesuatu." Terdengar suara baritone dari samping sosok gadis bersurai brunette itu. Mata sapphire itu menatap gadis bersurai brunette yang diikat ponytail itu dengan asal.

"Ada apa, Kazune-kun? Kau ingin mencoba apa?" Tanya Karin mengerutkan dahinya heran.

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru merah. Tampaklah sebuah cincin dengan batu amethyst indah yang berhasil membuat gadis bersurai brunette itu takjub.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Himeka?" Perasaan yang awalnya sangat senang itu berubah menjadi muram ketika mendengar nama yang disebut oleh pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

Air mata itu mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya – menahan kesedihan dan perih yang ada di dalam dada. Sudut bibirnya mulai terangkat ke atas – membentuk senyuman aneh. Senyuman manis bagi Kazune, namun menyedihkan bagi Karin.

"Semoga berhasil, Kazune." Ucap Karin pelan.

Gadis itupun berjalan – menjauhi pemuda ber _**– notabene**_ sahabat kecilnya yang tengah menatap dirinya heran. Apakah salah ia latihan untuk hal seperti ini sebelum pastinya?

Pemuda itupun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memang tidak salah. Lagipula, belum tentu si gadis yang dilamar mau menerima dirinya. Kenapa sahabatnya – hei, kenapa ia berfikir bahwa Karin Hanazono menyukainya? Tidak mungkin seorang Hanazono Karin mau menyukai dirinya! Orang itu pasti bukan dirinya!

Ia menghela nafas frustasi. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar heran dengan sahabatnya akhir-akhir ini.

Satu pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya.

_**Ada apa dengan sahabatnya ?**_

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

Di sisi lain, Tampaklah sosok gadis bersurai brunette yang tengah mengetik sesuatu. Sebuah pesan teks untuk Nakamura Himeka.

'_**Anoo, Himeka-san. Bisakah kau ke koridor kampus sekarang? Kazune mau bicara sesuatu padamu.**_

_**Hanazono karin'**_

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar tidak rela dengan semua ini. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi. Sebagai sahabat, ia harus menolong sahabatnya.

Iapun memutuskan untuk menekan tombol _**send**_.

Mata emerald miliknya menatap ke langit-langit dengan tatapan sendu. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar tak rela kehilangan diri pemuda, mau bagaimanapun sifatnya.

Iapun membuka kunci _**smart phone**_ miliknya. Membuka galeri dan melihat foto yang berisikan wajah polos dari sosok Kujyou Kazune yang tengah tertidur di jam pelajaran Kirio-sensei yang membosankan. Iapun mengelus layar itu. Sesekali, air mata itu lolos dari pelupuk matanya – menumpahkan kesedihan yang tak dapat ia bendung lagi.

Ingatannya berputar pada saat ayahnya meminta dirinya untuk pindah ke Amerika dan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana. Lagipula, itu merupakan pilihan yang bagus untuk menenangkan dirinya dan ia takkan mengganggu kehidupan sahabatnya lagi.

_**Sepertinya ia harus mempertimbangkan permintaan ayahnya saat ini.**_

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

Iris emerald itu menatap tas koper yang dibawanya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Perlahan, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas – membentuk senyuman tipis yang bahkan tak bisa dilihat oleh siapapun.

Yeah, inilah pilihannya. Menerima permintaan ayahnya untuk pindah ke Amerika.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Disebuah gedung yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang berlalu lalang dan sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dimana tempat lepas landas dan mendaratnya pesawat.

Kaki jenjang itu mulai melangkah ke depan. Memasuki tempat dimana ia akan menunggu pesawat yang akan membawa dirinya menuju negeri paman Sam.

"Karin, _**chotto matte!**_" Terdengar sebuah seruan dari belakangnya. Suara baritone yang sangat ia kenal.

Karin membalikkan badannya. Matanya membola melihat sosok pemuda yang ber _**– notabene **_sahabatnya dengan sosok tunangannya berlari mengejarnya. Dari mana mereka tahu bahwa ia akan pergi meninggalkan Jepang saat ini?

"_**Baka!**_ Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau akan pindah ke Amerika?!" Bentak Kazune kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan perlakuan sahabatnya ini.

Beribu pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali menumpahkan semua pertanyaan itu pada sahabatnya.

"Jangan pergi, _**baka!**_ Siapa yang akan melihat upacara pernikahanku nanti? Siapa yang akan melihat anakku nanti, hah?! Siapa!" Bentak Kazune.

Karin hanya terdiam membisu – begitu juga dengan Himeka, tunangan sahabatnya. Iris emerald itu menatap ke lantai marmer yang ada di bawahnya – menghindari tatapan tajam nan menuntut itu dan menahan emosi yang semakin lama akan menumpuk.

"Apa karena pria sialan yang kau sukai itu yang membuatmu pergi – "

"Cukup Kazune! Kau tahu apa tentangku! Kau tidak tahu apa – apa tentangku! Dan tentang kepindahanku itu bukan urusanmu!" _**Great!**_ Akhirnya ia berhasil membentak sang sahabat yang termangu akibat emosi yang tak bisa ia tahan.

"Hahh.." Karin menghela nafas berat. Iapun menatap manik sapphire itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Kazune. Aku pindah bukan karena siapapun, tetapi karena permintaan ayahku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahku." Jelas Karin lembut.

"Memang, aku takkan bisa melihat hari pernikahan kalian berdua. Jadi, aku memintamu untuk menjaga Himeka-san baik-baik. Aku akan menghajarmu jika aku mendengar ada apa – apa dengan Himeka-san!" Gadis menggenggam erat pegangan koper miliknya dan mulai menahan air matanya yang hendak jatuh.

Kazune menggeram pelan dan menarik paksa koper milik sahabatnya. "Ayo kita pulang! Aku takkan mengizinkanmu pergi meninggalkanku sendirian!" Titah Kazune.

"_**Demo,**_ bagaimana dengan ayahku? Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana sifat ayahku itu? Bisa-bisa dia kembali ke Jepang dan menghajarmu!" Ucap Karin sambil menarik tas koper miliknya.

"Persetan dengan ayahmu! Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku!" Seru Kazune sambil menarik koper milik sahabatnya itu.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Kazune. _**Onegai.**_" Lirih Karin. Iapun menarik kopernya. Menatap lantai marmer yang dipijaknya.

Kazune menatap Karin tajam. Iapun menghempaskan tas koper milik Karin kasar. "_**Okay,**_ kita berhenti sampai saat ini!" Geram Kazune.

Perlahan, air mata mulai meleleh dari pelupuk mata Kazune. Mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ia tahan. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar tidak rela kehilangan sosok sahabatnya itu. Entah mengapa, hati kecilnya memberontak ketika mendengar sang sahabat pergi meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Pemuda itupun berjalan – meninggalkan sosok Karin yang mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, Kazune-kun. Hiks._** Arigatou, to.. Sayonara.**_" Karin mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka – meninggalkan semua kenangannya yang ada di Jepang.

Sedangkan Himeka, gadis itu termangu di tempat. Ia menyadari satu hal. Kazune memang menyukainya, tetapi Kazune hanya mencintai Karin seorang. Yeah, hanya gadis itulah sebenarnya yang ada di hati pemuda itu, tanpa disadarinya.

Dan yang lebih menyedihkannya, hubungan mereka harus pupus karena dirinya berdiri di antara mereka berdua.

'_**Kami-sama, mengapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk memperbaiki semua ini?'**_

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

Gadis bersurai indigo itu berdiri di depan bangunan yang berdiri kokoh nan suci baginya. Disinilah ia akan berjanji pada Tuhan untuk bersatu dengan pemuda yang ia kasihi.

"Himeka-chan, ayo." Himeka mengangguk ketika ayahnya mengiringi dirinya untuk memasuki ruangan suci itu.

Iris hazel itu menatap pemilik mata blue sapphire yang tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan dan pendeta yang akan mempersatukan mereka di dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Iapun menggamit tangan pemuda yang akan menjadi suaminya itu dan berdiri di hadapan sang pendeta.

"Kujyou Kazune, maukah kau berjanji, mencintai istrimu Nakamura Himeka selamanya. Dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Sampai ajal menjemput?" Tanya sang pendeta pada sang calon suami.

"Ya, saya bersedia." Jawab Kazune mantap.

"Nakamura Himeka, maukah kau berjanji, mencintai Suamimu Kujyou Kazune selamanya. Dalam suka maupun duka. Dalam sehat maupun sakit. Sampai ajal menjemput?" Tanya sang pendeta pada sang calon istri.

Gadis itu terdiam mematung. Jujur saja, ia tak sanggup dengan semua ini. Ingatannya masih terpaku pada sosok Hanazono Karin yang merupakan orang yang dicintai Kazune.

"Nakamura Himeka-san?" Tanya sang pendeta memastikan.

"Ha-haik, saya bersedia." Ucap Himeka gelagapan.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja, organ yang berada di dada kirinya berdenyut perih. Ada apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya berdenyut abnormal seperti ini?

Apakah ini hukuman untuknya karena telah mengambil sahabat yang ber _**– notabene**_ orang yang dicintai oleh gadis bersurai brunette itu?

Ia memegangi tempat dimana organ yang sangat penting untuk kehidupannya itu.

"Da-daijobu ka, Himeka?" Tanya Kazune. Tersirat nada khawatir dari bibir pemuda itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk lemah. Perlahan, sudut bibir gadis itu terangkat ke atas. Membentuk sebuah senyuman manis namun di mata Kazune itu merupakan senyuman perih yang tak tertahankan. Jujur saja, ia benar-benar tak ingin membuat pemuda di hadapannya , namun usahanya gagal total.

"Te-mu-i-lah di-a, Ka-zu-ne-san. _**Sa-yo-na-ra.**_" Perlahan pandangan mata itu mulai mengabur. Dan ia tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Himeka! Apa maksudmu! Hei, bangunlah!" Pemuda itu terus menepuk pipi gadis yang menjadi tambatan hatinya.

Tidak! Gadis itu tidak boleh pergi meninggalkannya!

"Nishikiori, panggil ambulans!" Seru Kazune pada pemuda yang dipanggil Nishikiori – lebih tepatnya Nishikiori Michiru itu. Iapun dengan cepat memanggil ambulans dari rumah sakit terdekat.

Sedangkan Kazune, ia memperhatikan wajah gadis yang mulai memucat itu dengan tatapan sendu. "Bertahanlah, Himeka." Lirih pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

"_**Keadaan nona Himeka semakin memburuk saat ini."**_

_**.**_

"_**Te-mu-i-lah di-a, Ka-zu-ne-san. Sa-yo-na-ra."**_

_**.**_

"_**Maafkan saya, tuan Kujyou. Nona Himeka tidak bisa diselamatkan."**_

"Kenapa semua ini terjadi?! Apa salahku, kami-sama! Kenapa engkau mengambil Himeka?!" Terdengar erangan frustasi dari bibir tipis milik pemuda bersurai blonde itu. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Mata biru laut itu menatap ke arah taman dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada kehidupan. Yang ada hanyalah kegersangan hati dan duka yang terlalu dalam.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Kazune-chan, mitte! Boneka teddy bear milikmu ada di tanganku!" Terdengar suara cempreng khas anak kecil dari bibir mungil Karin kecil yang tengah memegang boneka Teddybear milik Kazune. Seringai jahil terpatri di wajah imut si gadis imut tersebut.**_

"_**Huwaaa! Okaachan, Karin-chan mengambil bonekaku!" Kazune merengek pada sang ibunda dan air mata lolos begitu saja dari pelupuk matanya ketika melihat sang boneka tersayang dipeluk erat oleh Karin. Sedangkan sang ibunda hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan Kazune kecilnya itu. "Karin-chan, kembalikan dong bonekanya."**_

"_**Habisnya dia mengambil roti belut milikku, sih! Kau, harus mengembalikan roti belutku, tahu!" Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah Kazune yang masih menangis karena tak terima bonekanya dipeluk oleh orang lain.**_

"_**Iya, iya. Aku akan mengembalikannya! Tetapi, kembalikan dulu bonekaku." Seru Kazune.**_

"_**Ganti dulu roti belutku, baru akan ku kasih bonekamu." Seru Karin. Ia memeluk boneka teddybear itu lebih erat.**_

"_**Iya. Tapi minta dulu!" Karinpun mengembalikan boneka teddybear Kazune. Iapun menaruh telapak tangannya di atas – pertanda meminta roti belut kesukaannya itu diganti.**_

"_**Bweekk! Aku takkan mengembalikan roti belutmu."**_

"_**Kazune-kun, kau licik! Kita musuhan! Hmph!"**_

_**.**_

"_**Baka! Kau itu pria! Kenapa kau menangis! Itu sangat tidak jantan sekali tahu!"**_

"_**Jika kau ada di posisiku, bagaimana hah!"**_

"_**Baka, kau itu laki-laki. Tekankan itu sekali lagi! Cewek di dunia ini bukan hanya dia tahu, masih banyak lagi!"**_

"_**Hahh, terserahmu sajalah."**_

"KUSOOO!" Pemuda itu meninju batang pohon sakura yang ada di hadapannya. Air matanya keluar dengan derasnya – tak bisa lagi menahan kesedihan yang ia rasakan. Kenangan manis itu mulai berputar di kepalanya – membuat hatinya semakin terluka.

"Karin, dulu kau selalu menemaniku di saat aku bersedih, kau selalu berada di sampingku, menghiburku dan membuatku nyaman di saat yang bersamaan. Kau dimana, Karin?! Aku merindukanmu!" Teriak Kazune mengeluarkan amarahnya.

Kazune jatuh terduduk di depan pohon sakura. "Kembalilah Karin, kumohon." Lirihnya pelan.

Hanya suara anginlah yang menyapa indera pendengarannya. Seolah-olah menjawab semua keluh kesah yang berada di dalam hatinya. Menyampaikan duka cita yang terlalu dalam.

Ia menyadari satu hal.

Ia bukan mencintai Nakamura Himeka, tetapi Hanazono Karin yang telah meluangkan sebagian hidupnya hanya untuk dirinya selama ini.

_**Sepertinya, cintamu mulai terbalas ne, nona Hanazono? **_

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

A.N:

What the –? Apaan nih?! #sweatdropditempat

Mellow banget gak? Hana buatnya sampai gereget dan menangis. Hana ga kebayang kalau Hana berada di posisi Karin, tetapi ga kalah menyakitkan jika Hana berada di posisi Himeka maupun Kazune. Posisi mereka sama-sama menyakitkan. Bagaimana dengan kalian yang membaca fict ini? Kalau sampai nangis, Hana udah sediakan tissue untuk menyeka air mata kalian.. :"D *nebar tissue* #oi!

Kazune: Kau sentimentil kali Hana, padahal biasa ajapun -_-"

Karin: Iya.. *kembali dari Amerika*

Kazune: Sejak kapan kau muncul disini? Bagaimana caranya kau bisa kembali dari sana?

Karin: aku terbang pakai burung terbang yang disana *nunjuk pesawat*

Kazune: (inner: tetap bodoh, ya? Bisa ga bedain mana pesawat dan mana burung? -_-")

Kazusa: mana oleh-oleh untukku, Karin-chan?*puppyeyes*

Karin: anoo.. oleh-olehmu ketinggalan disana. Aku lupa membawanya, hehehe.. #cengirgaje

Kazusa: -_-"

Hana: Sudah2! Ayo kita baca review dari minna-san! :v ayo mulai, Kazune-nyan~ :'v

Kazune: untuk **Ryuuka Mikan**, arigatou sudah review fict hana-no-baka, yeah, Hana udah balas review-mu lewat pm, kan? Intinya arigatou, dan berminat review lagi? (Hana: *muka memerah* inner: sabar.. Sabar, ane 'kan lagi puasa!)

Karin: untuk **Mimi Auziry**, ini udah dilanjut, maaf kelamaan, soalnya si Hana-no-baka lagi buntu ide dengan semua fanfic-nya. Belum lagi masalah di sekolah. -.-" dan kemungkinan dia bakal hiatus lebih lama lagi dari sekarang, karena sekarang dia udah kelas 3, dan wajib fokus belajar. Malah laptop bakal ditahan dan ga boleh dimainkan saat di hari sekolah.

Hana: (inner: TT_TT ampuni aku..) Buat **Al Bramasta a.k.a Kanagawa Hikari**, daijobu ne.. :'D gomenne kelamaan ngelanjut. Yeah, biasa, kena wb.. -.-" yang lain aja belum hana lanjut2.. -.-". Disini, Kazune memang rada2 gimana gitu, tapi sebenarnya dia setia kok.. Dia kayak gitu kan karna seseorang.. *lirik Kazusa* mind ro RnR again? :D

Kazusa: -_- kau jahat Hana! Dan untuk **darkknight**, ini sudah dilanjutkan. Mind to read and review again? :D

Kazune: buat **silent reader**, aku ga peka? Aku peka banget kok.. :3 saking pekanya aku bisa dengar suara orang lain (Hana: itu beda kasus oi! -_-") arigatou sudah membaca, minat buat baca dan review lagi?

Karin: (inner: bodoh bilang bodoh -_-" :P) buat **azahnurbandini**, anoo.. Yang mana yang kurang dimengerti? Biar Hana ngejelasin, kan dia yang buat cerita ini, bukan kami. Maind tu er en er egein? #inggrishancur (Hana: *speechless*)

Kazusa: untuk** SarahAmalia**, arigatou gozaimasu buat review-nya desu. Dan, kalau seandainya nasib Karin, ada di tangan Hana #ngelirikHana (Hana: *evil smirk* muehehehe) Mind to RnR, again? :D

Kazune: -" kau mengerikan Hana.. Untuk **Kazeko05**, maafkan bakaHana karena ga bisa update kilat, karena Hana kena wb dan banyak pikiran, mulai hutang di kelas, hingga perasaannya sama si- #dilempari_Hana_pakai_kupu-kupu #teriak_dan_keliling_gaje

Hana: ahahaha.. Abaikan aja ucapan _**Kazu-nyan.**_ *nekan kata terakhir* ya, sebenarnya Hana punya banyak pikiran, ya, ga bisa mikirin alur cerita, laptop selalu dimainkan adek dan dibawa ayah kerja, dan memory card yang diambil adek lantaran hana hilangin memory cardnya. -.- arigatou udah read dan review, mind to RnR, again? :D

Karin: *glek* untuk **martinachristy54**, arigatou udah read dan review fict ini, dan maafkan hana no baka karena ga bisa update kilat dengan alasan yang sama. :3 dan Kazune itu ga poor kok.. Cuma miskin aja. (All: sama aja kali! -_-) ehehehe.. Mind to RnR again?

Kazusa: untuk **yumi hanaka**, anoo.. Maafkan baka Hana ya ga bisa update kilat, ini udah dilanjut. Mind to RnR again?

Hana: untuk **noviani**, anoo.. Makasih atas informasinya, Hana kurang tahu sih, karena Hana jarang nonton film. Demo, sebenarnya endingnya ga sad kok. :D (kalau Hana baca sinopsisnya di internet, endingnya itu si cewek yang ber-notabene sahabat si cowok ngasih organ tubuhnya – kalau ga salah – ke cewek yang dia sukai. Setelah cowok itu sadar, baru si cowok nyadar kalau dia juga menyayangi cewek yang menjadi sahabatnya itu) arigatou udah baca dan review ff Hana. Mind to RnR again?

Karin: dan untuk **Meydiana585**, ini udah dilanjut, demo, jangan panggil Hana itu senpai, nanti telinganya naik 100 meter. *bisik-bisik* (Hana: -_-") mind to RnR again? :D

Kazusa: dan untuk seluruh silent readers dan minna-san, intinya Hana ucapin arigatou gozaimasu udah baca, dan apabila ada kesalahan atau apapun, silahkan komentar.. :D

Hana: dan karena sebentar lagi hari raya idul fitri, Hana ucapin selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan, mohon maaf lahir dan bathin ya.. :') Hana nyadar, Hana pasti banyak banget ngelakuin kesalahan ke kalian.. Hontou ni gomennasai.. *ojigi*

Karin: Hana, Kazune-kun cemana? Kan kasihan dia.. *muka sedih*

Hana: *cuek bebek* biarin aja ah! Toh ntar dia berhenti sendiri setelah dikejar *gone*

Kazusa &amp; Karin: hahh.. *gone*

Kazune: hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.. Hana sialan! Awas aja lu ya! Bakal kugorok lu nanti! -_- *nyadar ga ada orang* lho, mereka pada kemana? *celingukan* Hahh, baiklah, saya yang akan menjadi penutup talk show ini, Mind to RnR again minna-san?


	3. Chapter 3: Meet Again

_**"*piip*, mitte! Boneka teddy bear milikmu ada di tanganku!"**_

_**.**_

_**"Baka! Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau akan pindah ke Amerika?!"**_

_**.**_

_**"Maafkan aku, *piip*. Hiks. Arigatou, to.. Sayonara." **_

_**.**_

_**"Maukah kau menikah denganku, *piip*?" **_

_**.**_

_**"Karin-chan, tolong jaga dia, ya." **_

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hahh.." Surai brunette itu tampak acak-acakan. Iris emerald itu menatap ke arah selimut dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

_**"What's wrong with you, dear? Why do you weake up at this early morning?"**_ Pria yang ada di sampingnya itu menatap sang wanita dengan tatapan heran.

_**"Ne-nevermind. I just got a dream. But, this is.. Really painful, Jin-kun. I don't know why, but I think this is real."**_ Wanita itu menatap sang pria dengan tatapan serius.

Jin menghela nafas berat, kemudian menatap sang istri dengan tatapan lembut dan mengelus bahu sang istri. "_**Daijobu**_, itu kan hanya mimpi,_** hime. **_Lebih baik, tidurlah. Kita kan akan ke Jepang besok." Ucap Jin sambil tersenyum tipis.

Karin menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, Jin-kun._** Oyasumi.**_" Wanita itupun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas spring bed dan tidur membelakangi suaminya.

Tangan kekar milik sang suamipun melingkar erat di atas perut ramping sang istri. Merengkuh sang istri dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah, _**hime.**_" Ucap pria itu dengan nada manja.

"Hihihi.. Iya, iya sayang." Karin tertawa geli, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Setelah mendengar dengkuran halus suaminya, ia membuka matanya. Memikirkan mimpi yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

_**'Kenapa semua ini terasa tak asing bagiku?'**_

**LOVE**

_Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin chu! Belong to Koge Donbo-sensei, and this unexplainable fiction belongs to me, Hayashi Hana-chan_

_Inspired by __Kuch kuch __H__ota __H__ai __film __belongs to Karan Johar and My heart belongs to Armantono_

_Rated: T_

_Warning: OC (maybe); OOC; abal; gaje; perubahan marga; miss-typo; __penggunaan bahasa inggris; inggris hancur; __etc._

_Summary:_

_Kini aku menyadarinya. Menyadari perasaanku pada sosok sahabat yang telah hidup bersamaku hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya. Aku terus mencari dan menunggunya bertahun-tahun. Namun, jerih payah yang kudapat bukanlah buah manis, melainkan buah simalakama yang begitu pahit. Apa salahku sehingga kami-sama membuatku begini?_

_(Bad summary) Request fiction from Kanagawa Hikari. Mind to RnR?_

.

.

.

_I hope you enjoy this, minna-san~_

_._

_._

_._

Iris emerald milik Karin memperhatikan seluruh seluk beluk yang ada di tempat yang ia pijaki saat ini. Irisnyapun juga menatap langit biru yang cerah dan pohon sakura yang bermekaran di sekitarnya.

"Uwaahh.._** Sugoii!**_" Terdengar pekikan riang dari bibir mungil pria kecil berambut hitam legam khas sang ayah. Iris hijau daun itu menyapu ke segala penjuru - melihat pemandangan khas bandara di Tokyo.

Iapun berlari kecil ke arah pohon Sakura yang merupakan lambang dari negara yang ia kunjungi saat ini.

BRUKK!

Iapun menabrak sesuatu yang di depannya. Pemilik iris emerald itu melihat sosok tinggi menjulang dan memiliki iris biru laut yang tak kalah indah dari iris hijau daun miliknya.

Sang ibu yang melihat anaknya terjatuhpun berlari dan menghampiri sang anak.

"Hikaru_**-chan, are you okay?**_ Apa ada yang terluka?" Karin menatap sang anak dengan tatapan khawatir.

_**"Mom, don't worry. I'm okay. I'm a boy, and a boy should not cry! This is just a little pain, mom! And don't call me with that suffix! I hate it!" **_Sang anak mengerang kesal ketika sang ibu memanggilnya dengan suffix _**'-chan'.**_

"_**Baka!**_ Tapi itu kan sakit! Ayo biar mama obati!" Seru sang ibu tak kalah kesal.

_**"No, no! This is just a little pain, mom. I'm strong! I'm not a child! I'm bigger now!" **_Wajah itu menunjukkan bahwa ia tak kesakitan, namun justru membuat kekhawatiran sang ibunda tak hilang sepersenpun.

Karinpun menggenggam tangan sang anak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang ditabrak anaknya.

Wanita itu mematung - entah kenapa. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang ketika melihat sosok Kazune yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dan hal itu sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Kazune ke Karin.

"Ka-Karin." Gumam pria itu tak percaya. Mata biru itu melihat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Sedangkan sang wanita, ia memiringkan kepalanya, mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?" Pertanyaan polos itu muncul dari bibir Karin yang berhasil membuat Kazune mematung. Mata itu menatap sang wanita dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Karin, Hikaru,_** where are you?**_" Pria kecil itu mulai memekik riang - memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara Kazune dengan Karin.

_**"Daddy, we are here!" **_Pria kecil itu melambai riang ke arah sang ayah. Membuat sang ayah tersenyum tipis dan berlari ke arah sang anak.

Iris kucing itu menatap Kazune dengan tatapan ramah.

_**"What's wrong?"**_ Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat Karin tersadar.

"Tadi Hikaru terjatuh dan menabrak _**ojisan**_ ini." Jelas Hikaru polos. Mata emerald itu menatap sang ayah dengan tatapan polos.

"_**Sou ka.**_ Minta maaf pada _**ojisan.**_" Ucap Jin memerintah sang anak.

_**"Gomen-nasai, ojisan." **_Anak itupun membungkuk dan menatap sang pria dengan tatapan penyesalan.

"A-ah._** Nevermind. It's okay.**_" Ucap Kazune sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_**Anoo,**_ kami permisi dulu. Soalnya kami mau mencari penginapan." Ucap sang kepala keluarga.

Kazune menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memposisikan dirinya ke kanan - memberi jalan pada keluarga yang tengah berbahagia itu.

Iris biru laut itu menatap punggung Karin dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Perlahan, sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas - membentuk senyuman miris nan pedih.

_**'Kenapa kau melupakanku, Karin? Apa salahku?'**_

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

_**"Jangan menangis hanya karena pemuda bodoh yang menolakmu itu, baka! Masih banyak lelaki lain yang ada di dunia ini. Bukan hanya dia!"**_

_**.**_

_**"Aku berharap terlalu banyak berharap padamu, ya. Padahal kenyataannya, kau menyukai orang lain." **_

_**.**_

"_**Jangan pergi, baka! Siapa yang akan melihat upacara pernikahanku nanti? Siapa yang akan melihat anakku nanti, hah?! Siapa!"**_

_**.**_

_**"Karin-san, tolong jaga dia, ya." **_

Perlahan, iris emerald milik Karin memperlihatkan diri - membuat kedua lelaki yang ia cintai menatapnya heran.

_**"Mom, what's wrong with you? Why did you cry? Are you sad?"**_ Iris yang sama dengan dirinya menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan khawatir.

Jemari lentik miliknya menyentuh pipinya yang basah terkena air mata. Ia menghela nafas berat. Iapun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. _**"Nevermind. It's just a dream."**_ Sudut bibir sang ibu terangkat ke atas - membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut khas dirinya.

_**"Oh, I see. But, don't cry again. I'll be sad if you cry in front of me, mom."**_ Ucap sang anak.

_**"Of course, dear. Don't worry, and thank you so much." **_Iapun tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan sang anak.

Sedangkan sang ayah, ia hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu. Iris kucingnya menatap lurus ke arah depan. Menyetir mobil yang ia beli sewaktu di Tokyo dan menitipkannya pada seseorang yang ia percaya di Tokyo selama beberapa tahun.

Sedangkan sang ibu, ia terdiam sambil melihat langit siang di kota Tokyo.

_**'Karin-san, tolong jaga dia, ya.' **_Ucapan itu masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Suara lembut itu - entah mengapa ia merasa mengenal suara itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya. Dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Ia memijit kepalanya pelan. Jujur saja, ia memiliki satu pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Mengapa ia tak bisa mengingat masa lalunya?

Sesekali ia melirik sang buah hati yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya dengan tatapan lembut dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sang suami yang tengah mengendarai mobil yang akan membawa mereka ke penginapan.

Inilah saatnya!

_**"**_Jin_**-kun, I wanna ask something for you."**_ Mata emerald itu memandang pemilik iris kucing di sampingnya dengan tatapan serius.

_**"You can ask everything, dear. Don't worry. I'll answer it." **_Sang suami memamerkan senyum tipis khas miliknya dan melirik sang istri sekilas.

_**"I think you know my past life. Could you retell me again, please?" **_Keheningan itu tercipta setelah terdengar permintaan sang istri.

Pria itupun menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin membuka luka lama milik istrinya itu, tetapi di sisi lain, ia tidak bisa menolak permintaannya.

"Yang kutahu, kau memiliki seorang sahabat di Jepang. Dan sahabatmu akan menikahi wanita lain. Yah, itu saja._** Why?**_" Mata kucing itu menatap sang wanita dengan tatapan heran.

_**"Oh, I see. I feel there are something wrong between us. I don't know what. But, I think there's a little memory that I've missed and you don't wanna tell it."**_ Iris emerald itu menatap mobil-mobil yang ada di jalanan dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Aku merasa tidak asing dengan semua ini, termasuk pria itu. Aku merasa aku mengenalnya, tetapi aku tidak tahu dimana kami berkenalan." Sang pria terus mendengarkan cerita sang istri sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

_**Jika seandainya sang istri mengingat semuanya, apa yang harus dia lakukan?**_

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

Iris sapphire itu menatap mobil-mobil yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Lagu _**gomen ne watashi**_ yang dinyanyikan oleh Nanba Shiho menyapu pendengarannya. Dan memasuki relung jiwanya. Meresapi isi lagu yang disampaikan oleh sang pengarang lagu.

Iapun memejamkan matanya, kemudian mengeluarkan nafasnya berat. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Apakah ia bermimpi?

Iapun memejamkan mata sapphire-nya sekali lagi, dan mencubit pipinya kuat.

"Awww." Pria itu meringis pelan. Berarti, ini bukan mimpi.

Ingatannya berputar pada saat ia ditabrak oleh sosok anak kecil bermata emerald yang sangat mirip dengan milik sahabatnya.

Namun, kenapa wanita itu melupakannya? Kenapa wanita itu berlaku seperti itu padanya?

Apa salah dirinya sehingga wanita itu mengatakan _**'apa aku mengenalmu?'**_ Jujur saja, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Iapun menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut perih. Tidak. Tidak mungkin wanita ber_**-notabene**_ sahabatnya itu tidak mengenalnya.

Iapun memukul tangannya ke setir mobil yang ia kendarai dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"ARGHH, _**Kami-sama,**_ kenapa engkau menghukumku seperti ini? Apa salahku, _**kami-sama!**_" Iapun berteriak keras - mengeluarkan amarah yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

_**Liquid**_ beningpun jatuh dari pelupuk mata pria itu. Menunjukkan seberapa sakit hatinya.

"Apa salahku, Karin? Kenapa kau membuatku begini?" Lirih pria itu pelan yang hanya dapat didengar oleh _**Kami-sama. **_

_**Kazune, kau tahu, kami-sama tengah mempersiapkan kado terindah untukmu dan juga dirinya. Bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima kado itu.**_

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

Langit merahpun telah berganti menjadi langit biru tua yang identik dengan kehadiran sang dewi luna dan hiasan langit lainnya. Menggantikan sang dewa siang yang sudah menunaikan tugasnya menyinari bumi ciptaan Tuhan yang maha kuasa.

Mata emerald itu menatap sang dewi luna dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ingatannya berputar pada sosok pria bersurai blonde dengan mata sapphire yang begitu indah baginya. Hidung mancungnya dan bibir yang_** kissable **_itu membuatnya mulai tergoda untuk segera mencicipi bibir itu. Sudut bibirnya mulai terangkat ke atas. Membentuk senyuman indah yang berhasil membuat siapapun terkagum dan tertarik dengannya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Hei, mana mungkin ia bisa menduakan suami tercintanya itu?!

Namun, ia mulai merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas. Jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan kencang. Memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang merasakannya.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh melakukan ini! Kenapa ia memikirkan sosok pria yang baru saja ditemuinya itu!

Iapun menghela nafas berat. Matanya kembali menatap sang dewi malam yang tengah menjalankan tugasnya. Semilir anginpun berhembus - membuat rambut brunette itu mulai berkibar menambah pesona sang pemilik.

Entah mengapa, ia seperti pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi ia tidak tahu kapan ia merasakan ini.

_**"Nee, kau kenapa?"**_

_**"Daijobu. Aku sedang memikirkan dia. Hehehe."**_

_**"Dia? Ternyata sahabatku ini sudah mempunyai orang yang disukai, heh?"**_

_**"Kenapa kau tidak cerita, Karin-hime?"**_

_**"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!"**_

"Ughh.." Terdengar lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir Karin. Tangannya memijit pelipisnya pelan - berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang menderanya.

_**"Kami-sama, kenapa aku harus mengalami ini? Apa salahku? Kenapa harus menyukai sahabatku sendiri? Kami-sama, kenapa ini begitu menyakitkan?"**_

_**.**_

_**"Kami-sama, bisakah kau mendengarku? Kami-sama, *piip* akan melamar *piip*! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Kami-sama, apakah ini jalan terbaik untukku?"**_

_**.**_

_**"Karin-san, kau tahu, dia mencintaimu. Kaulah yang ada di hatinya. Kaulah yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini. Jadi, jangan bersedih lagi, ne." **_

'Su-suara itu.' Matanya membola ketika mendengar suara lembut itu. Perlahan, pandangannya mulai kabur. Keseimbangannya mulai tak dapat ia kendalikan. Kepalanya mulai berputar-putar.

Iapun mulai berjalan - meninggalkan tempat ia memandangi sang dewi luna. Berjalan ke tempat dimana ia menyimpan obat-obatan yang biasanya ia minum jika sudah mengalami sakit kepala seperti ini.

Namun, niatnya itu tak dapat terlaksana. Ia jatuh tersungkur di depan tempat tidurnya dengan sang suami. Pandangannyapun mulai menghitam. Dan badannya jatuh ke samping.

* * *

**~LOVE~**

* * *

_**"Kenapa kau tidak cerita, Karin-hime?"**_

Iris emerald itu melihat lekukan tubuh jangkung yang tengah duduk di atas kursi. Ia juga melihat sosok gadis yang cukup mirip dengannya yang sepertinya tergoda oleh sang pemuda.

Ia juga melihat sekelompok orang di sekitar mereka yang sepertinya terheran dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

Entah mengapa, ia merasa hatinya menghangat melihat adegan itu.

_**"Jangan menangis hanya karena pemuda bodoh yang menolakmu itu, baka! Masih banyak lelaki lain yang ada di dunia ini. Bukan hanya dia!"**_

Entah mengapa hatinya berdenyut perih ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Namun, di sisi lain ia seperti mengenal suara pria yang berbicara itu. Dan suara itu mirip sekali dengan pria yang baru saja ia temui di bandara.

_**"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" **_

_**"Sepertinya, dia mulai mengingat masa lalunya. Ini merupakan suatu kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Anda harus membantunya untuk mengingat masa lalu nyonya Kuga." **_

Samar-sama, ia dapat mendengar suara yang mirip dengan sang suami dengan suara pria lainnya yang ia tebak adalah sang dokter yang merawatnya. Tunggu dulu, masa lalunya? Apakah itu semua merupakan bagian masa lalunya? Apakah semua ucapan-ucapan yang tak begitu jelas itu adalah secercah ingatannya?

Apakah ia akan mengingat semua masa lalu dirinya?

_**"Karin-san, aku ingin memberitahumu satu hal. Dia mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku menyadari bahwa dia bukan yang terbaik untukku, namun aku terlalu egois dan menganggapnya dia akan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya. Tak seharusnya aku mengambil milik orang lain. Tak seharusnya aku mencari perhatiannya. Seharusnya aku memberimu kesempatan, hiks, tapi aku malah tak melakukannya. Aku menyesalinya. Maafkan aku, Karin-san."**_

Suara itu.. Kenapa suara itu selalu menghantuinya? Dia? Siapa dia itu? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti.

Namun di sisi lain, ia seperti mengenal suara itu. Tetapi, dimana ia mendengar suara lemah lembut itu?

Perlahan, indera pendengaran wanita itu mendengar derap langkah tegas khas sang suami mendekati tempat tidurnya. Iapun dapat merasakan hangatnya telapak tangan besar milik sang suami menelusuri kepalanya.

"Hei, Karin. Apakah salah aku menjadi egois?" Suara baritone itu mulai terdengar di samping kanannya. Tangan besar nan hangat itu masih saja bertengger di rambutnya dan mengelus kepalanya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aku ingat sekali sewaktu kau masih saja terpuruk karena sahabatmu akan menikahi wanita lain." Keheninganpun mulai menyelimuti ruangan dimana Karin dirawat itu.

Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali membuka kelopak matanya dan membuat sang suami tersenyum tipis. Namun di sisi lain, Karin masih ingin mendengar _**dongeng**_ tentang masa lalunya dari bibir sang suami.

"Dan di saat itu, aku benar-benar cemburu kepadamu. Aku jatuh cinta padamu Karin, namun kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Kau masih saja memikirkan sahabat yang ber-notabene pria yang paling kau cintai." Ia dapat merasakan adanya air mata yang jatuh tepat di kulit halus miliknya.

"Ahahaha.. Aku terlalu egois karena memisahkanmu dengan orang yang sangat kau cintai. Maafkan aku, hiks hiks." Hanya isakan tangis yang terdengar dari bibir prianya itu.

"Nee, aku pergi dulu ya. Aku akan menunggumu."

Seiring dengan menghilangnya punggung sang suami, iris emerald milik Karinpun mulai terbuka - menatap pintu tempat keluarnya sang suami dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

_**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?**_

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

A.N:

Holla! :D tadaima desu ne! :"D #digebukin _massa

Hana: ughh.. Sakit banget tahu.. -.-" kenapa Hana baru datang tiba2 digebukin? -_-"

Kazune: lu kelamaan Hana! -_- ngaret banget tau! -_-

Himeka: umhh.. *speechless*

Karin: *watados*

Hana: Karin-chan! Yokatta! Kau akhirnya bangkit! :D #peluk_karin

Karin: *watados mode on* anata wa, dare?

All: #pingsan

Karin: mereka semua kenapa sih? '-' aahh.. Baiklah. Saya akan membacakan kertas yang diletakkan di atas meja belajar entah siapa, yang jelas dia mirip orang itu *nunjuk Hana*.

**Mimi Auziri**

Ini udah di-update. Bahkan kayaknya lebih parah tingkat dewa desu ne.. :"D. Dan satu pertanyaan Hana, apakah sudah puas dengan chapter ini? :"D Yosh! Arigatou atas review-nya, dan maaf kelamaan. Mind to RnR again? '-'

**Fujimoto Hanami**

Insyaallah Hana buat kayak gitu desu ne. Soalnya Hana agak bingung dengan kelanjutannya. Hana aja cuma bisa sampai segitu.. :"3 apakah ini sudah mencukupi? '-'

Arigatou sudah review. :"D Mind to RnR again?

**Ayu**

Hontou ka? OAO uwaahhh.. Arigatou gozaimasu desu ne! :D #ngelap_ingus #woi! (Karin: #mulai_muntah) hehehehe XD bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Memuaskan kah? '-'

Arigatou sudah review! :D Mind to RnR again? '-'

**Kirigaya Zikarishika**

Hihihihi.. X"D arigatou gozaimasu yo. :D

Benarkah Hana buat Zikari-chan sampai sedih dengan chap 2 itu? '-'

Nee, apakah dengan chapter ini udah puas? '-'

Yosh! Arigatou sudah review, Mind to RnR again? '-'

**Umroh Yoshioka**

Ini sudah dilanjutkan. Apakah chapter ini udah bagus? '-'

Arigatou sudah review desu ne.. :D dan Mind to RnR again? '-'

**Annisa KK**

Yosh! Ini sudah dilanjutkan.. :"D gomen kelamaan. Karena di RL masih banyak kerjaan. :"3 #curcol_sambil_lirik_tumpukan_buku_UN_dan_PR

Chapter ini sudah memuaskan belum? '-'

Arigatou sudah review, dan Mind to RnR again? '-'

**azahnurbandini**

Arigatou atas kritikannya desu ne. Apakah ini sudah lebih baik? Kalau belum, maafkan Hana. Kadang Hana ga periksa2 dulu sebelum publish. -.-" #kebiasaanmu_hana-_-

Himeka udah menyesal karena mengambil kazu-nyan, kok.. :"3 (Karin: inner: *pucat pasi* me-nge-ri-kan).

Yosh! Apakah ini sudah memuaskan? '-'

Arigatou atas review-nya. :D

Mind to RnR again?

**Aisha958**

Arigatou gozaimasu ne, Aisha-san. :D

Apakah ini sudah memuaskan? '-'

Arigatou sudah review ff Hana.. Mind to RnR again?

**Kanagawa Hikari**

Ini ff-nya. Gomenne ga memuaskan.. :"3

Hehehehe.. :"D menurut Hika, ini udah memuaskan belum? :"3

Arigatou sudah review fic Hana.. :"D Mind to RnR again?

**kujyo hezty**

Ini udah dilanjutkan desu ne. Arigatou gozaimasu. :"D dan gomen kalau tidak memuaskan. :"3

Ini sudah memuaskan belum? '-'

Arigatou sudah review, dan Mind to RnR again? '-'

Karin: *ngelap keringat* fyuuhh.. Akhirnya selesai juga. *lirik semua orang pada pingsan* minna-san, pesan dari cewek itu *lirik Hana*.

_**Terima kasih sudah mau mampir, membaca, dan review fic Hana. Dan jika Hana ada kesalahan, dia memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. **_

_**Dan jika ada kesalahan, misalnya typo atau apalah, Hana mohon maaf karena jarang memeriksa ulang. Dan kritik saran diterima disini.. **_

_**Oh, ia.. Tapi, Hana bakal discontinue ff CHANGE, PRISON, dan My Eyes untuk sementara waktu karena Hana lupa sama semua alurnya dan tersibukkan dengan tugas Hana di RL yang begitu menumpuk plus kesehatan yang ya.. Agak menurun sebenarnya. **_

_**Insha allah Hana bakal me-remake ff yang 3 itu jika ada waktu. Karena jujur aja, Hana aja susah nyari waktu senggang karena tersibukkan dengan ujian yang begitu membanjiri hidup Hana. Plus PR yang berjibun membuat Hana semakin sibuk. Jadi, mohon dimaklumin. **_

_**Dan, kalau seandainya ada yang mau kritik dan memberi saran, beri kritik saran yang membangun dan beri alasan yang logis, agar Hana mengerti. Karena disini, Hana juga belajar bagaimana cara membuat cerita yang baik. Jangan langsung main ejek, karena Hana itu orangnya sensitif banget sebenarnya. Kalau seandainya memang pengen mencaci maki, langsung aja deh lewat pm, jangan lewat review. Lebih baik maki orangnya aja deh, daripada maki fanfic orang. Hana juga tau Hana punya banyak kesalahan dalam hal membuat fanfiksi. Namun, membuat fanfiksi itu sangat susah! Kita harus mencari ide dan inspirasi dulu. Belum lagi waktunya yang harus dikorbankan hanya untuk membuat cerita harus dimaki orang lain. Bagaimana perasaan kalian jika kalian ada di posisi Hana? **_

_**Hana memberitahu ini agar hana ga baperan lagi di RL hanya karena fanfic di flame sama orang. **_

_**Hanya itu yang dapat Hana sampaikan, dan terima kasih atas pengertiannya. oh, ia.. dan selamat hari raya idul adha bagi yang merayakan :"D**_

Karin: Hahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga membacakan ini. Oh, ia.. Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung. Dan...

_**Mind to RnR again?**_


End file.
